I'll always love you
by Salvo1985
Summary: Lincoln loud is a good guy. He's always treated ronnie a woman deserves to be treated. And somehow he got the wrong end of the relationship. She moved on, leaving him broken. Could he trust a woman ever again?-ritacoln- ( This fanfic is now rated M for mature)
1. Chapter 1: Into Darkness

But it's too late, baby, now it's too late

Though we really did try to make it

Something inside has died and I can't hide

And I just can't fake it, Oh no no no no no

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"you'll never change."

she said it in such a tired tone.

lincoln stood there. for half an hour they stood in the parking lot. a long discussion. and every word she was saying meant doom. he felt it. hell, he felt it the last time they met. he ignored it, thinking to himself, it was just an off week, they still had a good time

...up until she blew up on him so suddenly when they laid in bed. words of anger, words that hurt. they were in their twenties, and as he stood watcing her as she looked at him with a hard look on her face. he couldn't believe this nightmare, she knew this is what he was scared of. it was a windy april. their hair blowing in the heavy wind.

"but ronnie, i plan to move here, so we can live together, just a few more-"

she raised a hand and shook her head. lincoln slump. this was really happening. this was it...and he did what his mother told him not too. - beg.

"ronnie, please. don't this"

he whined. he felt his tears wanting to come through. ronnie was looking frustrated. she glared at her feet, then at him with narrowed eyes. lincoln wanted to get on his knees and beg. he couldn't loose his girlfriend, his best friend. but she... she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"it's over, lincoln. we're done."

"but-but"

"i don't want to see you anymore. i already removed you from my phone, blocked you on all my social media accounts. and if you try to visit me, i'll call the cops on you. stay the hell away from me, lincoln loud."

he stood, shocked. call the cops? he shook his head, this was a nightmare. she was pushing him out of her life. he was clenching on the edge of a cliff and she was looking down not leading a hand to save him. she was letting him fall.

"but what about bobby and lori, we'll see each other during family gatherings"

ronnie's brows furrow.

"then you better not come near me then. my brother and lori moved out, but it doesn't mean you and i have to be together just because they are."

lincoln felt his heart slowly shattering.

"so...just stay in royalwoods, hell, die in that shack of a house."

she sniffed.

"you probably will. you never wanted to move anyway. your just gonna stay in that shit hole town."

shit hole? she lives in fucking detroit.

"but ronnie.."

god. he was begging.

"i love you."

ronnie growled.

"god! you are so patehtic!"

she threw her arms up.

"i bet if i pushed you down and beat the living shit out of you, you'll still love me!"

she pointed to her mouth.

"read my lips, loud! we are finished!"

lincoln felt his knees become weak.

"i don't understand what i did wrong."

ronnie turned towards her car.

"don't try to understand. just accept it."

she got in her car and looked at him one final time. shaking her head. before started the car.

he stood, and turned. and walked towards the new car his mom bought for herself.

he open the door and got in and closed it.

"...i guess it didn't go so well"

rita said. sadden by this.

"lets just go home"

he said bitterly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

nine months later.

nine months he hadn't gotten over her.

christmas was over, and lincoln... still lived in the house. twenty two, and still living with his parents and sisters. well, lola, lana, lisa, and lilly.

lola and lana were seventeen. lisa was fifthteen, lilly was elven.

luan moved out with her chick maggie some time ago, luna had lived with sam but the bitch cheated on her, so luna had to move out. lucky for her chunk let her move in with her. and from what he heard from lola, luna and chunk were pretty much been dating now.

leni ... well leni moved in with lori. she is going to college to become something, thus her parents insist she loved with her. so lori was stuck with leni regardless. lucy and lynn went to college together, living together in an apartment.

and lincoln?

shit, twenty two and living off his mother. an accident left him with just one leg. it was so fucked up, like a few months after his break up with his chick, life decided to fuck him again, on a cold november, the day before thanksgiving, he got into a car crash, which they had to amputate his right leg. this broke her mother's heart, and everyone elses . and sometimes he needed help walking up the stairs. he got to wear a prosthetic leg.

he continued to work at the book store, which at least he felt like he was doing something other than lay around like an old depressed dog. who knew a woman can make or break you.

though he thought about getting disability, live off the government. yeah, suck on uncle sam's tite, he owed him money, hell the world owes him a living. but he still had to get up, put on that prosthetic leg, and do chores. he was the man of the house now.

and he took lola, lana, and lisa, and lily to school. but for the last nine months he had gotten into a depression. every song or some sort of show, movie, minor things that reminded him of her...

he hated her. he hated ronnie anne. he did his best for her, and this is what his love and kindness is repaid with... !

the door open and he turned his head.

"lincoln?"

lilly.

"lincoln, mom said you need to get up."

he sighed. he didn't wanna. he wanted to stay in bed forever. and dream of a girl he used to know, and slip awaaaaaaaaaay.

"lincoln-"

"I FUCKING HEARD YOU!"

She squeaked, and he sighed heavily. he sat up. he was shirtless. he kinda fat, but he was exercising, trying to get a muscular body, yeah. she uh... she took notice of that. . he stood up and grab his boxers, she looked away with a blush.

"...i'm sorry i just-"

"it's okay."

lincoln didn't argue. he proceeded to put on his usual orange collar shirt, and his jeans. he looked at her and she stepped back as he strap his fake leg he walked out.

"so what is it this time?"

lilly followed.

"mom just wants to know what you wanted to eat, she also says that lisa is going to darcy's house to have a sleep over"

she explained.

"and i'm coming with them, also, lola and lana are gonna be with their friends too"

Lincoln nodded as went down stairs. it was friday, so peace and quiet was a good thing.

"so it's just me and mom"

he sighed. in the last year, his dad died. leaving his mother pretty depressed. she laid in bed, and just slept alot. he took care of her though. it help him keep his mind off ronnie.

"hey mom"

he entered the kitchen, she was in her 50's now, her blonde hair had some grey here and there. but she still had a healthy body all around. not much of a change, except the bags under her eyes.

"hello sweetie, what would you like to eat?"

he rubbed his neck.

"i dunno, since we're gonna be by ourselves, why don't we order out?"

she shook her head.

"no, let's stay in for the night. i'm much roo tired to go out"

he laughed and sighed.

"usually it's the other way around"

he watched her work, then he noticed something was off. he walked over, and stood behind her, a hand reached out to soothingly rub her back. she tensed.

"you okay, mom?"

she sighed.

"just missing him, honey"

he rubbed her back and kissed her cheek.

"i know, mom."

He grab the trash bags and lifted them up. and walked out and towards the living room. every thought he had was on ronnie. always ronnie. ronnie every day, ronnie every night. a torment it was. sure, he should go out and find someone new. but that fear of getting hurt haunted his ass.

it just wasn't worth it. to what? emotionally get attached to someone, only to turn their back on you? after all the love and care he gave ronnie? these grim thoughts pleagued him. he shook his head and put the trash into the can and moved it to the edge of the sidewalk. before he walked back inside. he walked into the kitchen, and washed his hands. as he turned he heard his mother made a sharp gasp, and fell right in front of him. with cat-like reflexes he caught her. the moment stood still. his face inches away from her breasts that jiggled.

he blushed red in the face, before he gently lifted her up, as she steadied herself. she had her hand on her chest. heart beating. she saw it was a spoon and she huffed. and bend down and snatched it off the ground.

"thank you, sweetie, i could have had a bad spill."

she tossed it at the sink.

"so... about dinner."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chili (no beans) was very filling.

add french bread, and you have your dinner.

it was simple, but he was content. he sat with his mother, alone on a friday night.

"your sister lori is pregnant."

she said, lincoln didn't really care.

"they're thinking of calling her bobby jr."

how original.

"how orginal"

he said as he took another spoon full. rita knew she struck a cord somehow. she sipped her ice tea. and glanced at the tv, they were watching a comdey called what we do in the shadow's on FXX.

"I suppose it be bad to mention that ronnie's dating."

he paused.

"they're coming here, aren't they?"

rita sighed and nodded.

"bobby, lori, ronnie..and some girl name sid"

Nikki.. he knew her, met her a few times. his gut wanted to reject all the food he just ate. of course she went after some bitch. what? did he turn her queer now? he drop his spoon.

"Lincoln-"

"WHAT!"

He shouted as he turn to face her mother. she looked shocked, hurt. damnit. he didn't mean to yell at her, but he couldn't help but feel the festering anger that welled up inside his very soul. she bit her lip and reached and touched his face. he relaxed the moment her hand came into contact.

"i know, i'm mad too."

was she?

"it's an insult, choosing another girl over you. you worked so hard for her, and you loved her."

he shut his eyes and listen. swallowing thickly.

"it's a slap in the face, disrespecting you, sweetie. girls just don't care for good honest men."

it was true, at least he wanted to believe that. his eyes open and looked into the middle age woman. the feeling of her comfort, the look in those eyes. he didn't just feel comfort he felt-

"believe me i don't want that bitch in my house either, but we're going to have to tolerate them when lori comes tomorrow."

he groaned loudly.

"shit. no, no, no!"

he got up and walked away, then paced back. rita could only watch.

"i don't want to see her, are you serious?"

rita sighed heavily.

"all four are coming."

lincoln stood and snarled.

"i'm gonna give her a piece of my mind!"

rita stood up.

"Lincoln loud, you will not! i want us to have a family!"

"ronnie isn't family, and neither is that slut she's with!"

"but lori is, at least behave yourself for me."

he stood there, his body twitching with anger. he huffed and sighed.

"fine."

that night he took a long, hot, shower. then he walked from the bathroom, across lily's room, to the twin's, lisa. and as he entered he shut the door and let out a long sigh. he walked over to his bed and let the towel around his waste drop. being full on nude. sitting down he turned the radio, and just put the volume just enough so the slow jazz on the radio played. he had a habit of playing jazz while he slept...maybe tomorrow wouldn't be so bad.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This was hell. Utter hell. He didn't mind lori or bobby. But to see your ex with some girl name sid, arm wrap up around hers. Sitting there. Mocking him. Like a fucking knife to the heart. And he had to sit there and eat and act normal. But he was so angry. How easily after a year he was replaced and by a woman. A WOMAN! A chink no less! But he pulled through. Their conversation was more like white noise.

Ronnie was talking to him he didn't notice til some time ago. Few minutes at least. He listen but not really saying anything til she asked:

"So how have you been?"

He stared.

"Fine"

She raised a brow. He stared at her as if she had the gull to even asked.

"Just fine"

He grunted.

"Yes."

Silence. After that she stayed quiet. Sid rubbed her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Excuse me"

Lincoln got up and went to the bathroom. He wanted to scream. Cry, curse her name to hell. He gripped his chest. The pain. The horrible pain. She was his love, his best friend and suddenly he was nothing! How could she? He shook his head and looked himself in the mirror. Not good enough... that's what she told him. He worked so hard to make her happy and this...sid..surpassed him?!

He bowed his head and sighed heavily. All those moments they shared suddenly didn't matter. All the kissing, the promises, the love making. All was in vain. He felt tears, he covered his face with a hand.

So that was it. She moved on. And sid made her happy. Something he couldn't despite all he ever did for her. She didn't feel no guilt. No regrets. She moved on and he was nothing to her.

He looked himself in the mirror. Oh how life was so fucking cruel. You give it all you have and you still lose. He swallowed thickly. He was in such pain. He wish he could curl up in bed and stay there.

What was love any way? Why must one fail and see the best thing in your life just move away from you...

He sighed. And he walked out and came down stairs just in time to see his sister, Bobby, and Ronnie and Sid leave.

"Let me know how it turns out"

His mother said. As she shut the door. Turning, she looked at him with sad eyes. She knew. And rightly so. She was his mother. And there was no doubt in his mind she felt bad for having to put him through this.

She simply open her arms wide open and that was it. He broke. He broke like a child and went into her arms and cried. He cried as she rocked him. Cooing and comforting him. And all he could do was cling and sob into her shoulder.

She said nothing and simply stroke his hair. Lincoln loud. A man, crying like a baby in his mother's arms.

How pathetic he thought. And yet it felt right. For if there was a woman he could trust, it be his mother.

And right now? That's all he needed. Women...how cruel they are. Monsters. Ronnie was a monster. And his mother was an Angel. In the mist of that comfort a mental image came to him. Of kissing his mother. Making love to her.

That made him stop his crying. For it scared him. The very notion. The thought of such sin. And yet...

"Are you going to be alright?"

Lincoln nodded. And cleared his throat.

"Y-yeah."

He said.

"I..i'm going to bed."

Rita held his face and kissed his forehead.

"Okay, hon. Just come to me if yoy need anything"

She smiled. He nodded and turned and looked at her one last time before he went up the stairs.

What should disturbed him, slowly became appealing. He chuckled to himself. If there was any woman in the world that deserved love. It was rita. He just wish he actually could.

After all... She wouldn't break his heart or leave him broken. He laid in bed that night. Thoughts of ronnie and sid. Thoughts of his mother. He was conflicted. Or maybe... maybe he was confusing things and just wanted someone to love. He sighed. Maybe it's just a phase. Yeah. By the coming week he'll realize he was just being stupid and desperate for love.

0000000000000000000000000000

Rita sat on the bed. How it pained her to see her handsome boy get hurt so badly.

How dare ronnie threw him away like trash! She should be so lucky! Oh, and she's dating another girl?

How fucking dare she! It was a slap to the face! Her son would've given her the moon! Oh, but no. She went after some broad.

Ronnie didn't deserve him. He was too good for him. Too many times have she seen women hurt good, pure, innocent men work their fingers to the bone.

Her lynn was one of those men. Good, kind hearted and loving, loyal. Sweet. Like her boy lincoln.

Her lynn was one of those men. Good, kind hearted and loving, loyal. Sweet. Like her boy lincoln.

She had always hoped her son would find someone to love him. But it was clear that women these days dont appreciate good men. And how easy it was to dump them for...another woman.

Sighing she undressed and laid at her side. Gazing at the empty space that used to be lynn sr's. A thought came to her. It was an exotic one. A thought that came every so often.

Her son. Laying on top. And taking out all his anger and frustration out on her. She bit her bottom lip. And reached down and whispered...

"Lincoln..."

000000000000000000000000000

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2: Kiss from a rose

Blackwolfsirius1/Blackwolfpack123/Guest2: Fuck ronniecoln. your ship is dead. embrace loudcest or fuck off.

Guest1/nuuo/364wii/those who followed this story, enjoy ritcoln/rincoln.

* * *

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray._

_Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah._

_And now that your rose is in bloom._

_A light hits the gloom_

_On the gray._

_There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say._

_You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain, baby._

_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny._

_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

_But did you know,_

_That when it snows,_

_My eyes become large_

_And the light that you shine can be seen. _

* * *

Lincoln laid in bed, scrolling on his phone, looking up ace savvy comic and movie news. but every five fucking seconds he thought of Ronnie Anne. God, the pain course through his heart. his smile turned into a frown. remembering the life they shared. so...many...moments.

once again, he was plagued by this raw emotion of sadness. feeling that he wasted his time. he swallowed hard and sighed heavy and wondered what was the point in this so-called love? if five or even seven years can last so long only to break...

really, what was the fucking point? he felt like he was a broken record. the repeat thoughts, the pain his heart, questioning love, and women in general, was romance dead? he sighed and rubbed his face. he needed a new chick he needed-

the door opened, and he slowly looked up. his eyes widen as he saw his mother's shapely body. she wore nothing more than a silk nightgown, transparent. and he could see her nudity within. his mouth fell as she walked over towards him.

the way her lady hips sway. her crystal eyes sparkled with love and desire. she sat on the edge of his bed. and her fingers ran through his hair. you know that feeling when your mother does that.

it was a feeling any man would remember when his chick did the same thing. it was a nostalgic feeling. a feeling of comfort, a feeling that everything was going to be alright. he bit his lower lip and open his eyes to meet hers.

her lips were a glossy ruby red. and while she was much older, she was beautiful more beautiful than any woman in the entire world. he felt safe. and isn't that what all men wanted? to feel safe, to feel trust with his partner?

but this was his mother, and he gave in to a primal desire. more than primal. it was feeling all men want. sex? yeah, sex is great. but some men want conversation, some want to have a good time and share their interests. in other words, men sub cautiously look for certain aspects of their parents, or sibling.

men just wanted to date their mothers. their sisters, aunts, women, their father's brother's cousins. it was the way of nature even if people don't want to see it that way. it was true as fucking sick as that was...

lincoln did. lincoln felt she would never, ever, EVER hurt him the way ronnie did. her soft hands cup his cheek and brushed a thumb over his earlobe.

"Don't worry sweetie"

she whispered and brought him close.

"Mommy will make you all better."

yes, please.

her hand reached down and gently rub his groin and leaned forward and kissed his lips.

she was going to make the pain go away, forever.

he awoke with a start and sat up. panting. he swallowed thickly. that was the third time this week. he couldn't deny his strange desires for his mother. and he wasn't surprised. he was disgusted with himself. for a while anyway. he looked at his erection. he laid back down and reached and begin to get to work, thinking of his mother to help him reach heaven.

* * *

he dated a girl.

an old friend, actually. Jordan.

about three weeks actually.

but that ended when he caught her riding Clyde's donkey dick.

lincoln sat on his bed. feeling dead inside. every five fucking minutes he thought of ronnie. and it stung. to think your girl was with some broad...it was disgusting. he sighed and scratched his head. there wasn't any point of living. but he continued too.

that and...his mother. fuck. fuck fuckity, fuck fuck fuck. after the three weeks of dating and Jordan being a cheating slut, his eyes wandered. and laid upon the woman who gave birth to him, yeah, she was in her fifties, but she had hips and an ass he would fuck.

and her tits, nice, big, shit. he won't hide it, he was digging her more and more. and every day he gets up, does chores, helps his mother, even cooks for her. somehow that gave him a new purpose. he grinned, shit he was really going to crush on her, and would he look back?

he strapped his prosthetic leg on and stood up. and walked out that door. he went and mowed the lawn, and took out the trash. his little sisters were preoccupied with whatever, he walked in the kitchen shirtless. the moment his mother turned she was startled. and her eyes fell on his bare chest. he still had a little chub but was shaping up nicely. Rita blinked and turned as she grabbed a pitcher.

"I made Koolaid, cherry it's your favorite."

he smiled and took the glass and guzzled it down. not noticing the way his mother was eyeing him like a horny cougar. Rita herself had come to terms with her attraction towards her son. and who can blame her? her husband passed on, and her son was hurt. first ronnie, now girl-Jordan. what the HELL is wrong with young girls today?

lincoln sighed and walked passed his mother and grab himself another glass. Rita chewed her lips and kept staring she shook her head. she really shouldn't. but her boy, her baby was in so much pain. she knew he cried a lot over the few nights.

if only she had the guts to just...push him against the counter and tell him that he didn't need those whores. that he had a perfectly good woman ready to love him. alas, she couldn't. for the obvious reasons.

she'd suck his dick. all men love that. and she had the pair of cock-sucking lips to prove it. lord oh lord would she love to show him...lincoln turned and scratched his sweaty hair. he looked at his mother, she wore a button-up shirt, the collar was loose and he could see a bit of her cleavage. his own thoughts came into lewd territory.

"so sweetie, why don't we go to a dance tonight, and get a beer?"

that was sudden.

"uh..."

he blinked.

"Alright."

he shrugged.

"good, I've been needing a beer."

she smiled.

"Lynn is old enough to babysit the kids."

he nodded.

"in that case, I guess I'll go shower."

he paused. before walking off and out of the kitchen. he didn't know why his mother was so bold all of a sudden. but he knew she was a wild card when she wants to be... heh.. wild card...ace savvy reference. he sighed heavily and thought, maybe he'll meet someone nice. yeah... shit, he'd go out with ruth greenwood, luna's bandmate. he heard that bastard George cheated on her.

right.. as if she be willing too, damn if she doesn't have lips that you could fuck for hours. damn. he'll need to rub one out before they go out. he felt his prick already hardening. when he was done, he came out and went into his room. he put on his jeans and an orange button-up shirt, grabbing his ace savvy wallet and he was all set.

coming down he went into the living room, already he saw his mother in one of the old dark red dresses that she would wear when she and his dad would go out dancing. all in all, she looked ... fetching. he tried not to pop the boner in front of her. smiling he followed his mom. she told Lynn they'll be back, and into the car and off they went.

when they got there, he realized a few things. the place was a dance and he knew what his mother was trying to do. she was trying to get him to meet someone. and while that was sweet, it was annoying. his mistrust in women was fresh. but it wasn't that he didn't try to get over that.

he mingled with some chicks and he did dance with them but for the most part, no phone exchanged, no nothing. but it didn't matter. his heart wasn't in it. he saw his mother at a booth and walked over and say with her. she was drinking a beer and enjoying herself. he sat across from her and relaxed.

"so?"

she asked,

"Any takers?"

he laughed.

"I dance with a few, no takers, mom."

she sighed disappointedly as drank a bit deeper. then slam her mug on the table.

"bitches."

whoa.

"...mom...exactly how man-"

"three. the fourth one's coming."

oh. okay... guess he'll have to drive. and he so needed a big blue easy. then that very beverage was set in front of him. he blinked and looked at a chunky plump girl. huh. she was kinda cute. she said something but he wasn't listening. she walked away and his eyes fell on her ass.

"See something you like?"

he blinked and looked at his mother and blushed.

"why don't you give her your number?"

he blushed even redder and took a sip. damn, this packed a wallop!

"no..it's okay"

she sighed as she lean back, obviously tipsy.

"you know, all I want is someone to love you, honey. a mother worries her son won't find that one companion. the world is cruel, but it's easier to have someone beside you."

her features darken.

"that lousy fucking wet back whore...dumping you for a woman...what an insult!"

she spat. lincoln raised a hand.

"mom! you're too loud."

she threw her hand up and muttered.

"I don't give a shit, it's a slap to the face!"

she grabs her new mug and nursed it. lincoln sighed and sipped his fruity drink. she wasn't wrong. it really was a slap to the face. a nice guy like him would've given her the moon, but ronnie dumped him and it hurt him badly. he was like an animal limping from a wound. a wound that wouldn't heal.

"I need to pee."

he said and stood up, and wobbled. jeez. they really packed the drink with a lot of alcohol. at least they didn't cheap you out, they set to get you drunk out of your ass. smiling he walked towards the bathroom.

Rita watched his handsome boy walk away. a pang of pain hit her heart. the poor boy was trying and no stinking girl didn't come to make his boy happy. but then what girl would? would the next love him and leave him after a few years? it seemed that she and Lynn sr was the best examples of real love. was the concept of love dying? this stupid generation.

this stupid generation that cared only for looks and no personality. or maybe it was money that drove the relationship. whatever it was, it was really fucking bad. she sighed and took a swig of her beer.

"hey"

came a voice. she turned and saw a boy. most likely lincoln's age.

"you come around often?"

oh, god. it was one of those MILF hunters. like hell, she'd going to go with this guy and end up in one of those MILF porn videos on the internet. she sneered at him and snarled.

"Fuck off, kid."

but he didn't leave. he had this smirk on his face and lean forward. nasty kid with reddish-brown hair. skinny too. he looked like an asshole. he thought he was hot shit though.

"c' mon babe, I don't see anyone around."

she looked him up and down.

"I said leave me alone."

he props his elbow on the table and had a wide grin.

"at least dance with me"

ugh.

"I'm with my son"

she stated.

he reached and cup her hand.

"so? maybe he could use a new daddy."

you mother fucker...

* * *

Lincoln took a long piss and was thinking to himself. ya know what? fuck ronnie spic Anne. he could do so much better. shit, he could swoop down and fuck sid if he wanted too. unf. sid and those shoulders...mmm mmm he could use a little Asian in his diet...ya get what I'm saying? ah, sexism. don't ever die.

he walked out after he washed his hands. feeling a bit better he thought maybe...maybe he could take his mom to the dance floor. yeah, he was kinda falling for her. and was that so bad? she was a bombshell for christ sake! he grinned and chuckled.

"I said get yer fucking hands off me, you son of a bitch!"

"c' mon, just one dance babycakes."

lincoln saw someone hassling his mother. lincoln limp forward on his artificial leg. he sped faster. something burned in him. like radioactive surge Godzilla, or that animated Disney short where lambert came to his adopted sheep mother from the wolf. or Zod who had the balls to fuck with superman's mother.

the guy wasn't paying attention until it was too late. lincoln grab his shoulder firm. and as the boy turned he met a fist of iron and he fell back sprawled over the table. people turned and saw this. Rita was shocked as he grabbed the guy's collar. and lincoln realized who it was.

fucking chandler.

FUCKING CHANDLER!

he head butt him in the face twice. Rita winch as she heard the bone of his nose crack.

"Lincoln stop!"

he complied. security came and Rita stood up and stop them and explained what happen. they looked at lincoln then at the groaning young man.

"well, i'd do the same thing if someone was messing with my chick"

both Rita and lincoln blushed.

"wait actually-"

the two security grab chandler and ushered him out.

"we'll take care of this scumbag, you two have a night."

one said.

lincoln sighed and just let it happen, watching them throw out chandler out.

"... I need a drink"

rita muttered.

he did too.

so they ordered another round before they went home.

* * *

the drive was quiet. and Rita was drunk as a skunk. her eyes focus on lincoln as he drove her home. her snatch was vibrating with desire. unf. the way he slugged that kid and unf. unf, I say, unf.

women today are all about independence, SJW agenda's, and 'girl power' and ' i don't need any man to be happy (unless I eat carpet) yeah. women these days aren't women anymore.

you can't fight nature. for any woman has the same desire. romance, and someone to protect them. and provide for them. but whose to say men weren't men these days? most of them ran away from their responsibilities and not owning up. or they're raised to be nancy boy sensitive pussies.

but her son? her Lincoln Loud(er) was totally hot. and he was shaping up nicely with all that iron he was pumping. her eyes fell on his arms. unf. they were...she reached and touched.

firm. like steel. she shivered. and had a goofy smile. lincoln glanced at her and spoke.

"you alright?"

she smiled.

"I am now. mr. superman"

he blushed.

"mom..."

she lean her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"You make me so proud for giving that pussy a good knock out."

she ran her nails over his arm.

"Any woman would be lucky to have you."

lincoln breathed in and out a long sigh.

"I dunno if can find another, mom. I don't want to get hurt."

he said honestly. it broke her heart to hear him say that. she brushed her nose against his earlobe.

"Life isn't always fair, sweetie, but you have to move on"

lincoln gulped. her fingers idly knead his shirt. his eyes dart to her to the road.

"...mom?"

she murmured and sighed and fell asleep.

lincoln sighed and continued on. when he got home he woke her up and he helped her walk to the door. he saw a note on it which read:

_hey stinkon, I took the sis's to my friend's place to watch some movies, be back in the mornin' _

great.

he pushed the key in and unlocked it before he walked inside with his mom. he turned on the lights and she hissed like nosferatu. he kicked the door closed and he laid her on the couch he turned to go and lock the door when Rita's hand shot out and grabbed his shirt and pulled him back in. he gasped as he was nose to nose with his mom.

"lincoln, sweetie... I've been thinking"

her breath smelled like beer. and her hands reached to stroke his hair, playing with his turkey tail. lincoln stared wide-eyed as his mother rolled her head to the side and stared at him.

"what about?"

her other hand reached and cup the back of his head.

"you don't need another woman..."

she purred. he began to sweat.

"You already have one."

he blinked.

"your drunk, you dunno what your talking abo-"

Rita laughed and pulled him on top of her, his chest squished against her torpedo tits and she wraps a leg around his waist raking her fingers against his scalp.

"don't you know when people are drunk they show their true colors?"

she grinned stupidly he just stared at her and felt dread and excitement.

"all these...girls...and that's what they are, girls. they're not real women like your mama."

she rubbed circles on his back with her palm.

"and ronnie? psh. she decided to leave you... I bet she was just scared of a real man"

she nuzzled his throat and felt her hot breath puffing against his neck. like a dragonness.

"she was scared of a real man and lowered herself by dating another girl...what a faggot."

she laughed.

"a fucking dyke carpet munching loser!"

lincoln pulled himself but she locked her arms around him.

"uh-uh! you're mine!"

"mom-"

"She's like so whatever-"

good lord, she was drunk as fuck. she was singing that terrible song from the 2000s. he tried to tug away, but her mom was surprisingly strong.

"You could do so much better I think we should get together now!"

lincoln gulped as he watched her, looking at him with a wide grin. her nails kneading his shirt. she continued to sing in her drunken stupor. and he was kinda freaked out.

"You're so fine I want you mine You're so delicious I think about you all the time You're so addictive"

was she right about being drunk and showing your true colors? was his mom really digging him the way she said she is? good god, this was a nightmare... or a dream come true.

"Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright"

she was unbuttoning his shirt and he jerked with alarm. he sat up, but his mother grabbed his shirt and ripped it, causing the buttons to fly off. her eyes were wild with hunger! he never saw such a thing in his mother. he was both frighten and turned on...

"Don't pretend. I think you know I'm damn precious~"

"mom please stop singi-"

"And—hell, yeah!—I'm the motherfucking princess!"

"Mom!"

Rita lean in fast and smothered his chest with kisses leaving lipstick stains all over kissing down his stomach. she was nearing his crotch. he was in a panic when he felt her lips touched the crotch of his jeans and then-

*Snnnnoooorrrrreeeeeee*

he blinked and looked down she was passed the fuck out. he sighed and looked at his chest. yeaaah... she left her mark alright. and he was so turned on. but his mom was drunk and asleep. what sick fuck would fuck his own mom when she was drunk-sleep? not this guy, even if his mom was pretty blunt of wanting the lincoln juggernaut.

(cause lincoln log sounded cliche to him)

sighing he stood up and let his shirt fall to the ground. and there he stood. like that sexy muscle dude in those cheap romance novels. though.. he was still a little fat, to him anyway. but having a woman like his mother smother kisses and leaving lipstick stains... holy shit he popped a boner. he was so close to having his dick sucked.

okay, enough linc! don't let lust cloud your mind! she's your mother first and foremost! he looked at her. her lips smudge of lipstick. he had a mental image of her 'oh' face while he plowed her.

god. he was sick. but at least he knew how his mother felt...which was good...and bad... he shook his head and scooped her up in his arms and stood up. the very image was as mentioned before, a cover of a cheap romance novel. only Rita had her mouth hung open, her lips in a red smear of lipstick, her hair a mess.

he looked at her and admire her. to him, she was still beautiful. when he thought of all those moments he had with her in his childhood. in all honesty, he hoped to find someone like his mother. and if he did, he treats her like a lady. as a gentleman should.

he carried her up the stairs and entered his mom's room and laid her down. he removed her shoes but left the dress on. he stared at her and paused. cause... damn her breasts were soooooo touchable. the Lil angel and devil on his shoulders were arguing if he should cup a feel.

he reached for it. but drop his hand. no. no, he needed to earn that first. but...

he swallowed as he leaned forward. pausing he gently kissed her messy stain lips. soft and gentle. he let it linger before he withdrew with a soft pop of the lips. Rita had a wide smile.

she said nothing but seem to be in a deep sleep. he smiled and brushed her hair back. he stood up and watched her for a moment. this... whole thing...needed to be addressed...but for now... for now, he can go to bed... happy. and then it hit him. it hit him like a ton of bricks.

his mother loved him.- she was in love with him. or in the very least, lusted after him. shit, either way. it gave him a rejuvenation. a sudden swelling in his heart burst with happiness. but it wasn't the only thing swelling with happiness...

he walked out of the room and closed the door. he sighed and relaxed. then rushed to his room as fast as he could, and shut the door and removed his already unbutton jeans and hop on the bed. he laid back and grabbed his stiffy.

and he went to town that night and blew out a heavy load.

he slept really fucking good that night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Chapter 3: Past The Point Of No Return

guest1: yeah. ronniecoln is fucking dead and bloated in the water.

guest 2: what's wrong with me? what's wrong with you?

guest 3: you know what's forced? having sam and luna as a couple. forced LGBT for the sake of ratings. curse Sullivan, that Clyde loving Suna supporting douchebag.

(sorry for the short chapter everyone)

* * *

Past the point of no return, no backward glances

Our games of make-believe are at an end

Past all thought of if or when, no use resisting

Abandon thought and let the dream descend What raging fire shall flood the soul?

What rich desire unlocks its door?

What sweet seduction lies before us? Past the point of no return, the final threshold

What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?

Beyond the point of no return, you have brought me

To that moment when words run dry

To that moment when speech disappears

Into silence, silence

* * *

she felt like she was going to vomit.

she knew what happened. hell, she remembered it all.

she hit on her son..and tried to-

"God."

she rubbed her skull as she stared into the cup of black coffee. she ran through her memory. the young man hitting on her, her son coming to her rescue. call her old fashion but it was kinda sexy for someone like him to come and kick ass and take names.

still, she was so close to ripping his shirt (literally) and was about to jump his bones. she was disgusted, but her lower regions disagree with that. it was early morning but she didn't feel like cooking. instead, she went and got McDonald's breakfast.

she smiled when she got home. can you imagine? you bring home McDonald's, or pizza and your son grabs a chunk of your ass as a thank you? she repressed a giggle her daughter lily was up, and so were the rest. she gave them the biskets to which they greatly enjoyed.

"eat them now or eat them while I take you to the mall, the choice is yours"

Rita said as she walked up to the stairs. she paused the moment she stood before the door of her son. a feeling...of... was it dread? excitement? she didn't know. since she woke at 5:30 AM she was conflicted with her feelings. well, she damn well knew she wanted him. but she was his mother. she shouldn't feel like this. but every time she thought of ronnie, and more recently, girl-Jordan...

these women will drive his son to be gay! honestly! this really irritated the shit out of her. she knew these thoughts were on repeat. and she just wanted to show him, real love. but then...maybe she shouldn't. she needed to stop. she needed to talk to him about this though.

she sighed and open the door just as she did, she saw lincoln barely pull his pants up. and she got a glance of his penis before it was tucked into his pants. she dropped the bag and just stared. lincoln was red in the face

it was a Mexican standoff. neither of them spoke. Rita cleared her throat and grab the bag off the ground and walked over to him sheepishly and held it out to him. lincoln slowly took it. Rita ran a hand over her hair, pushing it behind.

"I'm taking the kids to the mall. why don't you take it easy today?"

he nodded and open the bag to get a biscuit.

"I also want to talk about...last night"

he paused.

"last-"

his eyes widen. before he could get out a word she left the room. he sighed and sat on the edge of the bed and ate his breakfast. he sighed. he could tell this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Rita breathed in and out. she was nervous. and why wouldn't she be? and what the hell would they actually talk about? oh, hey son you remember when I almost sucked your dick?

yeah, that's it. just be blunt about it. she sighed heavily and pushed the key in and turned it, entering and closing, and locking the door she walked into the living room where lincoln sat his fake leg was set aside and he sat on the couch, watching tv. gulping she walked over and set her purse on the floor before sitting with him.

he sat up straight and looked at her. for a moment she said nothing and calmed herself before looking at her son. she blushed as she noticed he was shirtless. she looked down and cleared her throat.

"About last night..."

lincoln scoot closer and placed his hand on hers and squeezed gently. she looked at him and he smiled. a sly smile. she gulped his eyes shift low, then up again.

"you were pretty intent in..."

he paused.

"mom...look, I'll be honest with you."

she stiffened when he places a hand on her cheek.

"I've been thinking-"

Rita grabbed his hand and moved it away from her cheek.

"Lincoln, we can't."

she said in a nervous whisper.

"last night was a mistake."

he stared at her. his head bowed low. Rita bit her lip and stuttered.

"S-sweetie, it's incest, it's wrong it's-"

"cut the crap, mom! we both know we want to fuck each oth-"

lincoln's face jerked to the right when his mother slapped him. the sting burning his skin. he looked at Rita with a stern expression on her face. her eyes narrowed.

"I am your mother! don't you DARE talk to me like that!"

Lincoln should have known better. but after all the crap he put up with...still...he was thinking of his lustful desires. he shut his eyes and had a painful expression. Rita felt bad now. but she had a right to be upset.

"I'm sorry mom"

he whimpered. his eyes open, glassy on a verge of crying.

"I'm just so lonely. and it felt...it felt nice having you..pay attention to me like that, i..i need to feel love, mom!"

he stopped and reached and cup her face. she resisted at first. but the look of sorrow in his eyes. the pain he carried, the disappointment. she reminded herself that ronnie did this to him. she gave her son heaven, then snatched it away.

"Lincoln...we..we ca-"

"I promise I'll be good to you."

his voice cracked.

"I'll be as good as dad, maybe better."

he leaned forward his thumb brushing her cheeks. Rita was shaking. fear? excitement? both? she swallowed thickly as he pressed his forehead against hers. his eyes shut. he had a face of conflict. she knew he was frustrated. her eyes gazed down at his stump of a leg. life really kicked him in the stomach and left him on the curve. and though her motherly instincts told her she shouldn't, it was that very feeling that nudged her towards the forbidden road.

slowly she brushed her hand over his white hair and she pulled him closer. his eyes staring at her, desperate for answers, for her to tell him what to do. again she swallowed and brushed her fingers over his scalp and cup the sides of his face.

"... I won't lie to you. I had been lusting after you, but only because they just...KEEP hurting you"

she brushed her nose against his and she let out a sigh, her breath tickling his lips. she just couldn't stand it. she loved him, but morals damnit morals! but her heart ached. hell, it ached just as much as his. he had suffered enough. surely it was okay to endulge in...

lincoln pushed her and got on top, and greedily kissed her plump lips. she latched her nails on his shoulders and tried to push, tried to stop, resist...but the deeper his kiss was, the weaker she became. she felt his hand caressed her sides of his body. she let out a moan and pressed her lower regions against him. her hands hand down over his chest and gently pushed. their lips part and both were panting.

"...you want to fuck mommy so badly"

she cooed.

he chewed on his bottom lip and gently nod.

"...do you always go for it without taking a woman out on a date?"

he stared, dumbfounded and blushed.

"well..no I mean maybe we could-"

Rita grinned and wrap her fingers around the back of his neck and nibbled his lower lip.

"I'm just kidding...we could..."

her eyes dropped to his boxers, she could see his head poking out. she reached and gently, tenderly touch the head. he shuddered. as he felt her hand slide over his shaft. a motherly touch. the best kind... at least that's what lincoln thought. he thrust forward, she gently gripped it and slider her hand up and down, causing him to moan.

"such a big boy"

she said before kissing his cheek.

"look at you, so pent up..."

her eyes gazed down at his growing cock. she bit her lower lip and gently pushed him, he sat on his knee as she lowered herself. lincoln gasped at the warm moist tongue giving the tip a gentle lick. then his mother gave his head a series of kisses. his eyes crossed and closed enjoying the feel of rita's lips. his chip tooth bit down hard as her mouth slide over his cock. he placed a hand over her head as she bobbed. making soft suckling sounds.

"mom...oh..god, mom...keep going"

she sped a bit faster. her tongue curled over the underside of his cock, swirling as she pulled back, then going forward she moaned around his cock as she got into a rythem. lincoln missed this feeling of pleasure. he sighed and looked down watching the blonde woman polish his cock like an expert. like, holy shit. her mouth and tongue worked him over, better than ronnie. he began to tremble.

"m-mom...i'm gonna...if you keep..."

she pulled out and grab his cock stroking. her blue lustful, hungry eyes staring at him.

"do it. feed mommy."

his eyes widen. as she went down and begin sucking faster, slurping his cock like a starving whore. she pressed her lips against his crotch, nose pressed against his stomache. her tongue rolling around his shift as she deep throat him. he grabbed her hair with both hands and he lost it. he began fucking her throat. and she took it. litterally taking it without choking. her started to breed her mouth.

"gah! ahhh!...mom-mommy!"

she stroked his balls and that's when he lost control he thrust his lips wildly. his balls slapping his chin. precum and saliva sticking over her chin and lips he bit down on his bottom lip once more. harder this time as he felt the doors of release about to burst open.

she placed her hands on his hips and kept her face pressed. her sucking became much more wild, sucking hard, her tongue sliding over the bottom shaft. she felt her son pull back and kept the tip in. she looked up at him, he looked down at her. his face flushed. she reached and stroked his cock. his tip over her cock sucking lips.

she flicked the tip wildly, suckling, nursing him.

"moomm-"

his cock twitched, and she felt the heavy flood of his cum splash the back of her throat, she went down on him, deep throating, she wrap her arms around his waist and her lips moved like a babe sucking on a bottle. milking him of his seed, gulping loudly with each load spilling over her tongue, down her throat and into her gullet.

lincoln threw his head back and fried out mom in a long heavy groan. she kept herself in place. until every drop was sucked out. completely draining the young man. she pulled back with his shlong popping from her perfect lips and looked at lincoln, she gave the tip a little kiss. lincoln was calming down from his high but felt really tired.

"mom..."

he whispered. she begin to kiss his cock up to his stomach, then his chest and finally, she paused. and cup his face only a mother can. that familiar touch, that familar feeling of being safe, of being cared for. she smiled at him and kissed his lips, pushing her tongue, he responsed by kissing back, their tongues dancing in a slow and passionate manner.

when their lips parted she smiled. she then slides off the couch and stood. He got the message and strap his prosthetic leg and stood up. taking his hands his boxers fell and he stepped over them and followed her lead. she started to guide him. he looked up at her and admired her.

"..are we...going too?"

Rita stopped and looked at him and simply nodded. he gulped. it felt weird, holding mommy's hand, going into the master bedroom, as they entered, the door was closed. rita walked over and sat on the bed.

she patted the bed and he sat down. looking at him. her face became serious.

"Lincoln, if we're going to do this... I need to know something..."

lincoln blinked.

"what is it, mom?"

rita reached and pulled her shirt off, exposing her breasts which were held by her bra. his eyes fell and were wide with surprise. they were much bigger... like, holy shit. even ronnie couldn't compare to the majisty of his mama's awesome boobage.

"lincoln"

his eyes shot up and looked at his mother. she reached and grab his hand and made him feel her cleavage.

"sweetheart..."

she scoots closer.

"will you love me not as your mother, but as a woman... your woman?"

lincoln blushed and nodded slowly.

"i'll love you the way I love ronnie."

he said.

"I'll be loyal, I'll do right by you. I'll do my best to make you happy"

Rita smiled and cup his face.

"you already have, honey. you took care of me ever since your father passed away"

she brought herself closer.

"Now it's my turn to take care of you."

her hand slide and placed it on his chest, where his heart beated.

"let mommy heal your heart"

she whispered, her lips closing the gap.

"let me help you forget that nasty bitch."

lincoln gave into his desires, he let himself go, he let his mother take over, they passed the point of no return, and once they do, there was no going back.

* * *

to be continued.


	4. Chapter 4: And Happily Ever After

I hear the drums echoing tonight

But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation

She's coming in twelve-thirty flight

Her moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation

I stopped an old man along the way

Hoping to find some old forgotten words or ancient melodies

He turned to me as if to say

"Hurry, boy, it's waiting there for you"

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you

There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do

I bless the rains down in Africa

Gonna take some time to do the things we never had

The wild dogs cry out in the night

As they grow restless longing for some solitary company

I know that I must do what's right

Sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serengeti

I seek to cure what's deep inside

Frightened of this thing that I've become

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you

There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do

I bless the rains down in Africa

Gonna take some time to do the things we never had

"Hurry, boy, she's waiting there for you"

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you

There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do

I bless the rains down in Africa

I bless the rains down in Africa

I bless the rains down in Africa

I bless the rains down in Africa

I bless the rains down in Africa

Gonna take some time to do the things we never had

* * *

the warmth of her pussy was amazing. the way it snuggly squeezed him. the feel of her pushing against him, egging him on. and the fact that she was whispering sweet words in his ears, nipping. he lost himself.

his mother's shock screams filled the echoing room. the soft wet slapping of her pussy as his cock deeply penetrated her. the way her legs shook violently from the pleasure. lincoln was blinded by lust.

the way she seem to suck him deeper in her depths, the way she ran her fingers through his hair. the way her breasts bounced lewdly before his eyes, her mouth open. moaning louder and louder.

the way the bed creaked against their weight. the way the bed frame ram itself against the wall. the way mother and son lost themselves in the moment. the way the pleasure seems to give them closure that everything was going to be alright.

lincoln loud had finally found hope for womankind. and that was because of his mother. the way she looked at him, and the way she smothered his face with kisses. the way it felt...just so right.

the world was cruel. people were cruel. Ronnie Anne Santiago was cruel. but all thoughts of her vanished. no longer was she a vice, no longer did he bring him to anger and pain. she can go fuck herself.

he kept going, sliding his cock in and out in a fast pace. pumping into Rita like a savage animal. he bit her throat and she cried out. he rutted her, he let out all the frustration, all the anger. the feel of her warmth, the sounds she made. it really made him feel like a man.

for rita she was overwhelmed by the pleasure of his thick cock filling her, tugging and ramming her. she gripped the sheets as lincoln held onto her and jackhammered into her with no signs of stopping. in the midst of it, she was having sudden multiple orgasms. the shock and the pleasure shooting throughout her body was maddening!

she barely cried out his name. and he kept going. he groped her tits and squeezed. happily sucking her left nipple. his hips rocking none stop. it made her head spin. she choked out his name. as his head hit her Gspot. she trembled and gasped as another floor of juices hit.

her son lean back and held onto her hips, pumping faster, harder, he grunted out as he looked down at her crotch, watching his cock slide in and out in a blurring speed.

"Nggghhhh! mom I'm cumming!"

she whimpered and placed her hands on his stomach and up to his chest.

"Lincoln, honey-sweetie!"

lincoln threw back his head and growled out as he slammed faster and faster. the boiling need to cum was on the edge, the molten semen traveling through the cord of his cock. one final thrust burying his cock deep into her womb and it hit them both they cried out as they hit orgasm.

lincoln kept crying out in loud 'ahhhh's' louder than the last as he pumped her deep with his love. he lowered his head, looking at his mother. her face tired, hair a mess. sweaty but smiling all the same.

he curled up against her and nuzzled her breasts she wraps her arms around him basking in the afterglow. the feel of his cum swimming deep inside of her. she was happy and content.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"How long can we keep this up, all of this?"

she smiled and brushed the turkey tail sighing.

"as long as we possibly can"

it didn't really bring comfort, but he didn't argue. instead, he relaxed and enjoyed the feel of his mother's embrace. Rita nudged him, and he rolled off her slowly. his cock popping out. sighing she turned her head looking at his son who was on the edge of sleep.

Rita held no regrets if at all it really did bring them closer as mother and son. something more. she could feel his seed leaking out of her cootch. she closed her legs tightly in her way of keeping it in. she rolled to her side and sighed softly. watching him, and she smiled.

she reached and cup his now sleeping face. she smiled this was what she wanted. this is what he needed. someone to love, someone who won't leave him because of his flaws, yes, they might have a fight. but the bond between mother and son was far deeper than any relationship. turning her head she saw a photo of herself and her husband.

she hoped he was happy for her. likely. no. he could be putting a bitch fit on a cloud looking down on them.

sigh

but at least she was happy.

* * *

Four years later:

Rita was older now, fifty-five. she was just about done typing a sequel to her novel of an adventurous little boy who overcame villainous nazi's and monsters all while finding artifacts and treasures of the world. this is how she made her money after she ditched being a dental assistant.

a cup of tea was suddenly set on her desk. she turned and smiled at the young man the twenty-six-year-old smiled and lean and kissed his lover on the cheek.

"Dinner will be ready soon"

she hummed and kissed his lips. in the last five years, things had its ups and downs. her daughters were disgusted by the truth. at first, they rebuked them, Lynn, Lucy, Lisa, the twins, a confused lily.

but all that changed when a new addition. she sipped her tea and lean back sighing as she pressed saved and of course made sure there was a backup. turning she looked up at lincoln.

"is she up?"

lincoln nodded and rubbed his neck with a smile. it always warmths her heart. the pep in his step, the twinkle of his eye. Rita couldn't help but be happy that his son was back on track. stronger than ever.

"yes. she's"

the creak of the door open drawing their attention. a four-year-old girl with blond locks came in, holding the old bunny plush bun-bun. the blue-eyed, fair skin little girl was in her PJ's. her hair down and long stopping at her butt, lincoln limp forward and reached and picked her up.

and held her close to him. Rita took a moment to admire lincoln. he not only became the boy she once knew, he was...how do you say? a beefcake. he took damn good care of himself. their relationship boosted his confidence. he went to animation school.

this year was a good year because he worked at an animation studio and he might get his own show after the company asked him to pitch his idea. he worked tiredlessly with an idea in mind. something he called the shout house. Rita couldn't be any more proud of him.

"looks like Renette found us"

he said and boop her nose before he turned and handed their daughter to Rita. Rita held her carefully and sighed. he turned only for her to grab his arm. he turned to his lover quizzically. she smiled and gripped his chin and planted a kiss on his nose. he sighed happily and looked at his mother, his lover.

"I'll get cooking. love you mo-... Rita."

Rita smirked.

"I love you too, lincoln."

he chuckled and left the room. she looked at her little girl and smiled she stood up when she heard the phone ring. she grabbed it and looked who it was. ah. Lori...

Lori hadn't talked to them since she was busy with her own life. she answered and walked out of the room, into the hallway, down the stairs, and into the living room.

"what's up, honey?"

Lori was a bit emotional.

"mom, Ronnie..."

oh, great. it's ronnie this, ronnie that, ronnie getting into college, ronnie getting married to Nikki. ronnie buying a house, just yap, yap, yaaaaap. no one cares Lori. at least of all, Rita. she walked into the kitchen and set renette on the baby chair and walked towards the fridge.

"what is it?"

Rita tried to sound interested.

"Ronnie's going to jail!"

Rita paused.

wut.

she walked over to lincoln and tugged his shoulder, he turned with a raised eyebrow. as Rita turned the phone into speaker mode.

"come again, what was that?"

Lori sniffed and sobbed.

"Ronnie murdered Nikki and some girl name sid after she caught them having an affair."

lincoln and Rita looked at each other in the eye.

"oh my god, Lori! that's horrible"

Rita set the phone on the counter while she got the baby her milk-formula. Lori was blubbering and detailing the gruesome murder that was discovered. a crime of passion, if there was ever, was one. lincoln continue making hamburger helper beef pasta.

Rita gave the bottle to her daughter and went over and picked up the phone. Lori was still crying, upset that her sister in law did such a horrible thing. all Rita knew was she was glad lincoln never got to have a life with her. who knew what would set her off and kill her only son, fucking cunt ass bitch fag.

"h-honey, honey I'm sorry but dinner is getting ready and-"

lincoln grabbed the phone and hung up. Rita slapped his arm hard and glared at him. he gave her a stern look. as if they were going to fight. but slowly a smile crept on their faces.

"Well!"

lincoln said with a chipper mood.

"Karma's finally bit ronnie in her coochie."

Rita laughed and covered her mouth.

"Oh goodness, I knew she would get hers."

lincoln reached around her and grab some ass. she blushed as they gently shared a kiss.

"every guy has his day"

Rita had a smug smile and kissed his lips again. lincoln sank his fingers deep into that thick mama ass. they stared at each other happily. they let go and lincoln began to grab plates. Rita helped him set the table and when it was all ready, Rita turned and yelled.

"KIDS! DINNER'S READY!"

the girls entered. each one older, each one a day closer to leaving the nest. and soon Rita and lincoln would have the house to themselves, raising their daughter. Rita couldn't be happier. lincoln was just happy he could put his heart and his trust in a woman he loved.

they knew they passed the point of no return. and with that, turned a new chapter in their life.

the en-

"EWWW! Renette took a wicked dump in her diaper!"

Lynn Jr. gaged.

sigh.

happily ever after.

THE END.


End file.
